Stargate SG-1: Prometheus Unbound
"Prometheus Unbound" is the twelfth episode of season eight of the science fiction action series Stargate SG-1 and the 165th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Andy Mikita and written by Damian Kindler. It first aired on the Sci-Fi Channel on January 28th, 2005. In this episode, Lieutenant General George Hammond pays a visit to Stargate Command and tells Jack O'Neill that he is taking command of the Prometheus and needs Daniel Jackson's assistance in hoping to re-establish communication with Atlantis. As Hammond leads the SG-3 team towards their destination, they are ambushed by what appears to be a Kull warrior, who transports them onto a Goa'uld Al'kesh left adrift in space, while stealing the Prometheus. Daniel Jackson is the only crew member left on board, but discovers that the Kull warrior is actually an opportunist named Vala Mal Doran. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the Stargate SG-1: The Complete Season 8 DVD collection by MGM Domestic Television Distribution as well as the Stargate SG-1: The Complete Series Collection boxset collection. * Production code number: 812. * The title of this episode, "Prometheus Unbound", is taken from the fragmentary play by the Greek poet Aeschylus, concerned with the torments of the Greek mythological figure Prometheus who defies the gods and gives fire to humanity (theft of fire), for which he is subjected to eternal punishment and suffering at the hands of Zeus. * This episode premiered in the United Kingdom on December 21st, 2004 on Sky1. * This is the fourteenth episode of Stargate SG-1 directed by Andy Mikita. * This is the sixteenth episode of Stargate SG-1 written by Damian Kindler. * This episode introduces the character of Vala Mal Doran, who will become a recurring figure throughout seasons eight and nine and a series regular with season ten. * This is the only episode from season eight that Amanda Tapping does not make an appearance in. * This is the only episode in the entire series that Christopher Judge does not make an appearance in. * The Season 7 Intro is reused. Allusions * When Daniel Jackson encounters the two aliens on the planet, he tells them that his name is "Hans Olo". This is a reference to the character of Han Solo, the Corellian hero from the original Star Wars film series. Quotes * Daniel Jackson: Hey, how's it going? Guess it's just you and me, huh...? It's a little strange, isn't it? See, that weapon I shot you with should've killed you... What's even stranger is you guys don't usually take prisoners, either. I mean, it's kind of kill first and...no, that's generally about it, just the killing. I'm just going to talk to myself here for a while, because you're not going to talk to me... .... * Jack O'Neill: Miss the chair? * George Hammond: Actually, I do. * Jack O'Neill: Want it back? * George Hammond: As a matter of fact I do. My new one just isn't the same. .... * Vala Mal Doran: Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. * Daniel Jackson: Thank God. * Vala Mal Doran: Much. I hope. .... * Daniel Jackson: You're a fruitcake! ... * Vala Mal Doran: (After Daniel punches her in the face) Ow, ow, ow! You hit me! * Daniel Jackson: You hit me! * Vala Mal Doran: Yeah. You know, we could just have sex instead. .... * Vala Mal Doran: I liked you better tied up. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2005/Episodes Category:January, 2005/Episodes